dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Slide Boxes
Blood Slide Boxes are objects in Showtime's series DEXTER and the Dexter Novels. They served as Trophy Cases that housed the blood slides that Dexter Morgan collected from many of his victims. * Box One was used prior to the end of Season Two. It contained forty-six blood slides when it was stolen. * Box Two was used from Season Three to Season Seven. It contained forty-three blood slides when it was destroyed. History When he was ten-years-old, Dexter went to a crime scene with Harry and took away a bloody piece of glass -- a harbinger of his blood slides. ("Every Silver Lining...") Dexter didn't always collect slides as trophies. Rather, he spent his early years simply killing. The first of his blood slides was taken from Alex Timmons, a sniper. Thereafter, he continued to collect them whenever possible. In Season Two, the FBI found Dexter's first blood box during the Bay Harbor Butcher Case. ("Resistance is Futile"). He then started a second box. ("The British Invasion") In Season Seven, Dexter deliberately destroyed his second box, along with a victim whom he cremated. At this point, Dexter stopped collecting blood slides and relied only on his memories. ("Run") Collection of Slides During a planned kill, Dexter usually collected a blood slide as a trophy. To do this, he would slice a victim’s cheek with a surgical scalpel and place a drop of blood between two microscope slides. Dexter enjoyed reminiscing over his collection of blood trophies. He would open the box and run his fingers gently across the top of the slides as the glass slightly clattered. At times, he referred to the slides as “friends." Storage of Slides The blood slide box was kept hidden within a compartment inside Dexter's thru-the-wall air conditioner. When someone went near the air conditioner, Dexter became apprehensive. The unit was fully functional, so there was little reason for visitors to tamper with it. Each box had storage for 50 slides, however, Dexter never managed to fill either one. Made with a polished oak finish, the boxes had white plastic holders for each slide, and were numbered down the sides. It's unknown if Dexter kept any identifying information elsewhere in the boxes to discern one victim from another. First Slide Box Season 1 The viewers were first shown this box in the opening episode, when Dexter inserted Mike Donovan's blood slide into it next to his previous victims. The existence of this box was known to Brian Moser, Dexter's older, biological brother. As part of a game, Brian took the slide that belonged to Valerie Castillo and scraped a "smiley face" in its blood droplet. Following Dexter's murder of Jorge and Valerie Castillo, her body resurfaced as part of Brian's game. In fear that he could be identified by a child witness, Dexter nearly dumped his box overboard, in order to get rid of evidence against him. But as Dexter looked through his slides one last time remembering his kills, including those of Alex Timmons, Cindy Landon, and Gene Marshall, he noticed the smile on Valerie's slide. Feeling that this was a friendly message, Dexter decided to keep the box, and later added more slides to it. However, he did not add his brother, saying at the time of the kill that he was "not a trophy." Season 2 Sergeant James Doakes became increasingly suspicious of Dexter and stepped up his investigation of him. When he broke into Dexter's apartment in search of evidence linking him to the Ice Truck Killer, he discovered the blood slide box. Doakes was unsure of what the box exactly meant, but was determined to find out. He stole the box, locked it in the trunk of his car, flew to Haiti, and asked an old friend to have the slides analyzed. However, while Doakes was out of the country, the box was found by the FBI after Special Agent Frank Lundy named Doakes as a suspect in the Bay Harbor Butcher Case. When Dexter arrived home, he realized that the blood slide box was missing and panicked. Feeling that the FBI was closing in, his fears heightened when they knocked on his door and ordered him to to go along with them. Believing that he was finally exposed as a serial killer, Dexter quietly accompanied the FBI to the Miami Metro Police Department. As he was brought before Frank Lundy and Captain Thomas Matthews, Dexter noticed his blood slide box sitting prominently on a desk. Dexter was told to sit down and put on gloves. Then Matthews blatantly (and somewhat coldly) asked him to explain the box of slides. In one word, Dexter said, "Trophies." Lundy agreed and revealed that the box was found in James Doakes' car and that he was their primary suspect. Dexter tried not to show his relief. Lundy, knowing that Doakes had previously attacked Dexter, assigned a protective detail to Dexter. To Dexter's surprise, Matthews instructed Dexter to analyze and match the slides. To run the tests, Dexter took the box to his lab where he placed blood scrapings from the slides into multiple tubes. As he did this, he carefully returned each slide to the box. Then he thoroughly wiped the box to remove his own fingerprints. After the tests were completed, the box was closed and returned to evidence. Later, it was shipped off to FBI archives outside of Miami Metro Homicide's jurisdiction. Several years pass before first the box was seen again. Second Slide Box Season 3 Dexter bought the second box in the finale of Season Two. In "Our Father," while Dexter was at a dentist appointment, flashbacks showed him killing Cal Rooney and adding his slide to four others already in the new box (victims that he had killed between seasons). Dexter remarked in monologue that he had met "new people." This new box was stored in the same location as the previous one - inside his air conditioner. Season 4 Dexter moved his kill tools and blood slide box into a shed located behind his house with wife, Rita. As in his apartment, the blood slide box was hidden in a compartment inside its air conditioner. It was in this location that Dexter broke Jonathan Farrow's slide after he realized that he had killed the wrong person. Season 5 During "My Bad," Dexter decided to disappear and torched the inside of the shipping container where he then kept his kill tools, blood slide box, and files on potential victims. However, he took the blood slide box with him, not yet ready to part with it Cole Harmon's blood slide was given to Lumen Pierce by Dexter after she witnessed the kill. Although Dexter collected a blood slide from Alex Tilden, he did not keep it since Lumen committed the kill. Season 6 In "Smokey and the Bandit," Dexter managed to kill Walter Kenney, a serial killer that he once admired. As he inserted Walter's blood slide into the box, it teetered and crashed to the floor. This caused the slides to fall out and one to break. Dismayed, Dexter said that he had lost order. Season 7 The box is shown with the slides placed neatly back inside it. Last season, Dexter had collected a blood slide from Travis Marshall, but he lost it at the crime scene. During the investigation, Captain Maria LaGuerta found the blood slide and it immediately stirred her curiosity. She remembered that during the Bay Harbor Butcher Case, she believed that Doakes wasn't responsible. After some detective work of her own, she gained authorization to obtain (off the books) the original blood slide box. As she endeavored to clear Doakes' name, she found a new suspect - Dexter Morgan. Now, following increased pressure from Debra and the fact that Maria LaGuerta had found the blood slide, Dexter determined that he couldn't hold onto the box any longer and decided to destroy it. After Dexter claimed the life of Ray Speltzer in a crematory, he took one last look at the box and ran his fingers across the slides. Then he placed the box on Speltzer's chest, said that it was time to "move on," and pressed a nearby button. This forced Speltzer (and the box) to slide into the flames. Dexter bid farewell to his "friends" as the box burned to ashes along with Speltzer's body. Box One Victims # [[Alex Timmons|'Alex Timmons']] - "Return to Sender" / "Dexter Early Cuts: Alex Timmons" # [[Gene Marshall|'Gene Marshall']] - "Return to Sender" / "Dexter Early Cuts: Gene Marshall" # [[Cindy Landon|'Cindy Landon']] - "Return to Sender" / "Dexter Early Cuts: Cindy Landon" # [[Rick Jensen|'Rick Jensen']] - "See-Through" # [[Jeff Linder|'Jeff Linder']] - "See-Through" # [[Renzo Sandoval|'Renzo Sandoval']] - "See-Through" # [[Carlos Gutierrez|'Carlos Gutierrez']] - "See-Through" # [[Dylan Maddock|'Dylan Maddock']] - "See-Through" # [[Robert Thatcher|'Robert Thatcher']] - "See-Through" # [[Marcus White|'Marcus White']] - "See-Through" # [[Oscar Sota|'Oscar Sota']] - "See-Through" # [[Joseph Cepeda|'Joseph Cepeda']] - "See-Through" # [[Chad Carpenter|'Chad Carpenter']] - "That Night, a Forest Grew" # [[Shannon Reynolds|'Shannon Reynolds']] - "That Night, a Forest Grew" # [[Anthony Rodrigo|'Anthony Rodrigo']] - "Morning Comes" # [[Luke Wellens|'Luke Wellens']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Andy Jorgen|'Andy Jorgen']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Rachel Rhodes|'Rachel Rhodes']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Kevin Mott|'Kevin Mott']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Jerry Voltic|'Jerry Voltic']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Sean Dibberman|'Sean Dibberman']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Berry Cooper|'Berry Cooper']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Herbert Washington|'Herbert Washington']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Jacob Wilson|'Jacob Wilson']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[George Hoss|'George Hoss']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Olman Estavez|'Olman Estavez']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Rick Cross|'Rick Cross']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Peter Matherson|'Peter Matherson']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Alan Elson|'Alan Elson']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Henry Vortman|'Henry Vortman']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Larry Costes|'Larry Costes']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Marty Terison|'Marty Terison']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Buck Forester|'Buck Forester']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Alan Matherson|'Alan Matherson']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Thomas Hillstat|'Thomas Hillstat']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Larry Mueller|'Larry Mueller']] - "There's Something About Harry" # [[Leandro Noriega|'Leandro Noriega']] - "There's Something About Harry" / "Finding Freebo" # Walter Munro- "Surprise, Motherfucker!" # [[Marcetti|'Marcetti']] - "My Bad" # [[Mike Donovan|'Mike Donovan']] - "Dexter" # [[Jamie Jaworski|'Jamie Jaworski']] - "Dexter" # [[Matt Chambers|'Matt Chambers']] - "Crocodile" # [[Jorge Castillo|'Jorge Castillo']] - "Love American Style" # [[Emmett Meridian|'Emmett Meridian']] - "Shrink Wrap" # [[Little Chino|'Little Chino']] - "Waiting to Exhale" # [[Roger Hicks|'Roger Hicks']] - "An Inconvenient Lie" Note: In Early Cuts, Dexter also took a blood slide from The Lindquists. Box Two Victims # [[Adam Rowe|'Adam Rowe']]' -' "My Bad" # [[Alfred Norris|'Alfred Norris']] - "My Bad" # [[Arthur Mitchell|'Arthur Mitchell']] - "The Getaway" # [[Ben and Roger|'Ben and Roger']] - "Those Kinds of Things" # [[Benito Gomez|'Benito Gomez']] - "Living the Dream" # [[Boyd Fowler|'Boyd Fowler']] - "Practically Perfect" # [[Cal Rooney|'Cal Rooney']] - "Our Father" # [[Christopher James|'Christopher James']] - "Swim Deep" # [[Clemson Galt|'Clemson Galt']] - "Si Se Suede" # [[Ethan Turner|'Ethan Turner']] - "Turning Biminese" # [[Fred Bowman|'Fred Bowman']] - "Finding Freebo" # [[Joe Walker|'Joe Walker']] - "Those Kinds of Things" # [[Julio Benes|'Julio Benes']]' '- "Once Upon a Time..." # [[Marvin Madden|'Marvin Madden']] - "Swim Deep" # [[Matt Parker|'Matt Parker']] - "My Bad" # [[Michael Rose|'Michael Rose']] - "My Bad" # [[Phillip Barnes|'Phillip Barnes']] - "'Swim Deep" # [[Stan Beaudry|'Stan Beaudry]] - "Hello, Dexter Morgan" # [[Walter Kenney|'Walter Kenney']] - "Smokey and the Bandit" # [[Zoey Kruger|'Zoey Kruger']] - "Dex Takes a Holiday" On-Screen Trophies Victims that are shown on-screen or in flashbacks having, or implied to be having, their blood collected for a blood slide. SEASON ONE - Trophies ' * [[Alex Timmons|'Alex Timmons]] (flashback) - First Box ("Return to Sender") * [[Gene Marshall|'Gene Marshall' ]](flashback) - First Box ("Return to Sender") * [[Cindy Landon|'Cindy Landon']] (flashback) - First Box ("Return to Sender") * [[Mike Donovan|'Mike Donovan']]' - '''First Box ("Dexter") * [[Jamie Jaworski|'Jamie Jaworski']]' - First Box ("Dexter") * [[Matt Chambers|'''Matt Chambers]]' - '''First Box ("Crocodile") * [[Jorge Castillo|'Jorge Castillo']]' - First Box ("Love American Style") * [[Valerie Castillo|'''Valerie Castillo]] (used to frame her husband) ("Love American Style") * [[Emmett Meridian|'Emmett Meridian']]' - '''First Box ("Shrink Wrap") '''SEASON TWO - Trophies' *''Jimmy Sensio (not killed, slide washed) (It's Alive!)'' *[[Little Chino|'Little Chino']]' - '''First Box ("Waiting to Exhale") *[[Santos Jimenez|'Santos Jimenez']] ''(slide was presumably lost) ('"Morning Comes")'' *[[Roger Hicks|'''Roger Hicks]]' - '''First Box ('"An Inconvenient Lie") '''SEASON THREE - Trophies *[[Cal Rooney|'Cal Rooney' ]](flashback) - Second Box ("Our Father") *'Fred Bowman' Second Box ("Finding Freebo") *[[Ethan Turner|'Ethan Turner']]' '''Second Box ("Turning Biminese") *[[Clemson Galt|'Clemson Galt']]' Second Box ("Sì. Se Puede") '''SEASON FOUR - Trophies * [[Benito Gomez|'Benito Gomez']]' '''Second Box ("Living the Dream") * [[Zoey Kruger|'Zoey Kruger']]' Second Box (Dex Takes a Holiday") * [[Jonathan Farrow|J'''onathan Farrow]] (later broken) ("Slack Tide") * [[Stan Beaudry|'Stan Beaudry']]' - '''Second Box ("Hello, Dexter Morgan") * [[Arthur Mitchell|'Arthur Mitchell']]' - Second Box ("The Getaway") 'SEASON FIVE -' '''Trophies * [[Marcetti|'Marcetti']] - (implied in flashbacks) - First Box ("My Bad") *[[Boyd Fowler|'Boyd Fowler']]' - '''Second Box ("Practically Perfect") *[[Cole Harmon|'Cole Harmon']] - ''(given to Lumen Pierce) ("Take It!") *''Alex Tilden'' - Dexter did not keep slide as he was killed by Lumen ("In the Beginning") SEASON SIX -''' '''Trophies * [[Ben and Roger|'Ben']]' - '''Second Box ("Those Kinds of Things") * [[Ben and Roger|'Roger']]' - Second Box ("Those Kinds of Things") * [[Joe Walker|'''Joe Walker]]' - '''Second Box ("Those Kinds of Things") * [[Julio Benes|'Julio Benes']]' - Second Box ("Once Upon a Time...") *[[Walter Kenney|'''Walter Kenney]]' - '''Second Box ("Smokey and the Bandit") *[[Travis Marshall|'Travis Marshal'l]] - ''(slide broken, lost at crime scene) ("This is the Way the World Ends") '' '''SEASON SEVEN - No Trophies' * Walter Munro (implied in flashbacks) - First Box ("Surprise, Motherfucker!") * Dexter quit taking blood when he killed Ray Speltzer and destroyed his slide box, making this the first season where none of his victims had their blood taken. ("Run") No Blood Taken Dexter didn't collect blood trophies from at least 39 of his kills. PRIOR TO BLOOD SLIDES - No Blood Taken * [[Mary|'Mary']]' '-''' ("Popping Cherry")' * '''Unnamed Victim' - ("Every Silver Lining...") * Unnamed Drug Deale'r - ("Every Silver Lining...") * [[Juan Ryness|'Juan Ryness]] - ("There's Something About Harry") * [[Robert Milson|'Robert Milson']] - ("Dark Echo - Chapter Two") * [[Peter Thornton|'Peter Thornton']] - ("Dark Echo - Chapter Five") * Unidentified Victim - Identified via an official website SEASON ONE - No Blood Taken * [[Brian Moser|'Brian Moser']] - ("'''Born Free") '''SEASON TWO - No Blood Taken * [[Ken Olson|'Ken Olson']] - ("Dex, Lies, and Videotape") * [[Jose Garza|'Jose Garza']] - ("There's Something About Harry") * [[Esteban and Teo Famosa|'Esteban Famosa']] - ("Left Turn Ahead") * [[Esteban and Teo Famosa|'Teo Famosa']] - ("Left Turn Ahead") * [[Lila West|'Lila West']] - ("The British Invasion") SEASON THREE - No Blood Taken * [[Oscar Prado|'Oscar Prado']] - ("Our Father") * [[Nathan Marten|'Nathan Marten']] - ("The Lion Sleeps Tonight") * [[Camilla Figg|'Camilla Figg']] - ("Easy as Pie") * [[Miguel Prado|'Miguel Prado']] - ("I Had a Dream") * [[George King|'George King']] - ("Do You Take Dexter Morgan?") SEASON FIVE - No Blood Taken * [[Rankin|'Rankin']]' '-''' ("My Bad") * [[Dan Mendell|'''Dan Mendell]] - ("Everything is Illumenated") * [[Lance Robinson|'Lance Robinson']] - ("Everything is Illumenated") * [[Stan Liddy|'Stan Liddy']] - ("Hop a Freighter") SEASON SIX - No Blood Taken * [[Nick|'Nick']]' '- ("Just Let Go") * [[Norm|'Norm']]' '- ("Nebraska") * [[Steve Dorsey|'Steve Dorsey']] - ("Ricochet Rabbit") * [[Beth Dorsey|'Beth Dorsey']] - ("Talk to the Hand") * [[Alberto|'Alberto']] - ("This is the Way the World Ends") SEASON SEVEN - No Blood Taken * [[Viktor Baskov|'Viktor Baskov']]' '- ("Are You...?") * [[Ray Speltzer|'Ray Speltzer']] - ("Run") * [[Unnamed Hitman|'Unnamed Hitman']]'' -'' ("Argentina") * [[Oleg Mickic|'Oleg Mickic']] - ("Helter Skelter") * [[Clint McKay|'Clint McKay']] - ("The Dark... Whatever") * [[Hector Estrada|'Hector Estrada']] - ("Surprise, Motherfucker!") SEASON EIGHT - No Blood Taken * ('''Unknown' Victims in six-month period between seasons)'' * Unnamed Victim - ("A Beautiful Day") * [[Andrew Briggs|'Andrew Briggs']] - ("A Beautiful Day") * [[Ron Galuzzo|'Ron Galuzzo']] - ("What's Eating Dexter Morgan?") * [[A.J. Yates|'A.J. Yates']]' '-''' ("This Little Piggy") * [[Oliver Saxon|'''Oliver Saxon]] - ("Remember the Monsters?") * [[Debra Morgan|'Debra Morgan']] - ("Remember the Monsters?") Related Pages * Kill Room * Kill Tools * Kill Ritual * Dexter Morgan * Dexter's Kill List * Dexter's modus operandi * Bay Harbor Butcher Case Gallery Dexter-early-cuts-bloodslide.jpg|Early Cuts First Blood Slide Box.jpg|First Box Dexter and Blood Slide 81.jpg Blood Trophy.jpg|Mike Donovan Santos Jimenez, trophy.jpg|Santos Jimenez Cole Harmon, trophy.jpg|Cole Harmon Zoey Kruger, trophy.jpg|Zoey Kruger Walter Kenney, trophy.png|Walter Kenney Stan Beaudry, trophy.jpg|Stan Beaudry Blood slide collection.png|Collection of Blood Blood Slide Box.png|Blood Slide Box Cole Harmon's blood slide.jpg|Lumen and Cole Harmon's slide Saying Goodbye.png|'Dexter says goodbye to his "friends"' Category:Deceased Category:Objects Category:Bay Harbor Butcher Evidence Category:Lists Category:Dexter's modus operandi Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Blood Slide Box 1 Category:Blood Slide Box 2 Category:Trophies Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter